Mi lesz, ha kiderül?
by Yarala
Summary: Hetalia oneshot-ok. Fény derül az országok közötti kapcsolatokra.


Finnország x Svédország

Svédország belenézett Finnország meleg barna szemeibe. A finn rámosolygott, rákulcsolta az ujjait az ő kezére, és az északiakhoz fordult. Svédország is a várakozó társaira nézett.

\- Ő a feleségem. – mondta.

Finnország alig hallhatóan nyekkent egyet. Dánia, Norvégia és Izland csak pislogtak.

\- Mikor volt az esküvő? – kérdezte Dánia – Várjatok… volt lagzi és nem hívtatok meg?!

Norvégia morgott valamit, talán éppen a trollokhoz beszélt. Izland csak kapkodta a fejét Finnország és Svédország között.

\- Igazából hivatalos esküvő még nem volt. – magyarázkodott Finnország.

\- Na azért. – nyugodott meg a dán – Engem ne hagyjatok ki a buliból!

Svédország gyengédnek egyáltalán nem mondhatóan maga mellé rántotta a „feleségét".

\- Szóval lenne majd esküvő. – mondta Finnország – A segítségeteket szerettük volna kérni.

\- Leszek a piafelelős. – állt fel Dánia és ezzel le is lépett, lelkesen tervezve magában az eseményt.

Az északiak némán néztek társuk után. Ha Dánia ezt magára vállalta, senki sem marad józan az ünnepségen.

* * *

Franciaország x Anglia

\- Nem értelek, Angleterre. Miért nem akarod, hogy tudják?

\- Ez olyan kínos… - motyogta Anglia.

Franciaország szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Angliát.

\- Bízd csak rám, mon cher.

Ezután bementek a terembe, ahol a G8 ülést tartották. Már mind a hat tag benn ült, csak rájuk vártak.

\- Akkor kezdhetjük? – kérdezte Németország.

\- Csak egy pillanat. – tette fel a kezét a francia.

Franciaország szorosan Anglia mellé lépett. A brit elfordította a fejét. A többiek figyeltek, mit akar mondani Franciaország.

\- Együtt vagyunk! – jelentette be büszkén a francia.

Néma csend. Senki nem reagált. Anglia némán átkozta magát, amiért nem akadályozta meg, hogy Franciaország elmondja. Most mindenki furcsán fog nézni rájuk…

Amerika harsány kacaja töltötte meg a termet.

\- Végre! – kiáltotta – Kanada, mennyi idő is kellett ehhez?

\- Párszáz év. – válaszolta Kanada halkan.

\- Tudtam! – mondta hisztérikusan Anglia – Én megmo… tudtátok?

\- Már mióta vártunk erre. – mosolygott Oroszország.

\- Ne mondjátok, hogy mind… - sápadt el Anglia.

\- Olyan nyilvánvaló volt! – pillantott fel Olaszország a cicáról, amivel játszott.

Anglia a kezébe temette az arcát. Ez még kínosabb, mintha csak simán lereagálták volna…

\- Franciaország, azt hiszem, az asszony mindjárt elájul. – jegyezte meg Németország.

\- Milyen asszony?! – kiáltotta Anglia.

Franciaország kicsit megdöntötte Angliát, hogy felülről csókolhassa meg. A teremben ujjongás és taps hangzott fel.

* * *

Poroszország x Magyarország

\- Németország, el kell mondanom valamit. – mondta komolyan Poroszország, megállva az öccse előtt.

Németország felpillantott a könyvéből, amit a fotelében olvasott.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Felkészültél?

\- Igen.

\- Biztos?

Németország bólintott.

\- Biztos, biztos?

\- Mondd már!

\- Na jó, kapaszkodj meg! Feleségül veszem Lizit!

Németország a kivágott ajtóra nézett, amin Olaszország robbant be és ült a német ölébe. Németország a legnyugodtabb arckifejezésével nézett a bátyjára.

\- Magyarországot? Ideje volt már.

* * *

Lengyelország x Litvánia

Litvánia gyors léptekkel haladt végig a lengyel palotán. Lengyelország sürgős üzenetet küldött, hogy mihamarabb látogassa meg. Vajon mi történt a lengyellel? Megint hülyeséget csinált? Baja esett?

Litvánia benyitott egy nagy terembe, és meglátta az idegesen fel-alá járkáló Lengyelországot.

\- Lengyelország! Lengyelország, mi a baj? Miért hívtál? – kérdezte rémülten Litvánia.

Lengyelország komoly arccal felé fordult.

\- Á, Litvánia… tudod… tökre sokat gondolkodtam, hogy milyen király volt régen… - itt fél térdre ereszkedett – és tökre szeretném, ha megint összeházasodnánk.

Litvánia a szája elé kapta a kezét a lengyel kezében csillogó gyűrű láttán. Bólintott és Lengyelországnak tartotta a kezét, aki az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt.

\- De… de mi lesz, ha kiderül? Mi lesz, ha Oroszország rájön?

Egy világosan csillogó haj, majd fej bukkant ki az egyik sarok mögül.

\- Nem kell miattam aggódni. – mondta mosolyogva Oroszország, kezében egy kamerát tartva.

Litvánia elvörösödött a gondolattól, hogy a főnöke az egészet felvette. Oroszország intett, aztán elhagyta az épületet, sőt még Lengyelországot is.

Pár nap múlva Franciaország maga mellé hívta Angliát.

\- Képzeld, mon cher, Litvánia és Lengyelország újra összeházasodnak.

\- Honnan veszed?

\- Fenn van HetaTube-on. Amerika töltött fel róla egy videót.

* * *

Spanyolország x Romano

\- Én igazán nem értem miért van erre szükség, te hülye…

Romano majdnem elesett, ahogy Spanyolország megpörgette tánc közben. A spanyol egy ideje ezt csinálta. Torreádor ruhában táncolt előtte, és néha őt is bevonta egy-egy lépés erejéig.

A pláne az volt, hogy ezt az egészet a színpadon csinálta, Romano mellett, a többi ország szeme láttára.

Hát igen, Amerika Ki mit tud-ját nem pont így gyakorolták be. Romano csak lecövekelve állt, és néha megeresztett egy hosszú káromkodást. Spanyolország nem nagyon foglalkozott vele.

Amikor a zene végre véget ért, Spanyolország megfogta a derekánál és felemelte Romanot a magasba.

\- Te rohadék, nem így beszéltük meg… – sziszegte az olasz – ta-da! – tárta ki a karját.

Spanyolország feldobta a magasba és menyasszonyi stílusban elkapta. Romano dühében legszívesebben a spanyolhoz vágott volna egy paradicsomot.

A két ország pár pillanatig hosszan nézett egymás szemébe. Míg Romano dühös volt, Spanyolország arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni.

Aztán egy ideig nézte Romano ajkait, aztán megcsókolta. Az olasz szeme tágra nyílt és segítséget keresve kapkodta a tekintetét.

Spanyolország végül elhajolt és vörös arccal nézte tovább Romanot.

Diadalmas „veeee" kiáltás jött a nézőtér felől és a következő pillanatban Olaszország ráugrott a két országra.

Spanyolország hátraesett, és elejtette Romanot. Olaszország tovább ölelgette őket.

\- Ez olyan jó, veee!

Spanyolország a morcos képű Romanóra mosolygott. Meglepetésére az olasz is felé fordult és viszonozta a mosolyát.

* * *

Németország x Olaszország

Sealand ugrándozott és dúdolt, miközben Angliához sietett.

\- Egyszer még nagy ország leszek, ó igen, nagy ország leszek…

A kisfiú elhaladt Litvánia mellett és odakiáltott neki:

\- Szép az a gyűrű!

Litvánia elvörösödött és eltorzult az arca.

\- Menj inkább animéket nézni…

Sealand nevetett és folytatta az útját. Volt internet az országában, mert igen, ő is ország, nem szokott lemaradni semmi fontos eseményről.

Befordult egy sarkon, majd még egyen. Anglia otthona már csak egy utcányira van.

Sealand megtorpant, és elbújt a sarok mögött. Az egyik padon Olaszország ült, és Németország tartott felé, háta mögött egy virágcsokrot rejtegetve. Amint az olasz meglátta a barátját, felállt, elé szaladt, és rögtön belekezdett a mondókájába:

\- Hé, hé, Németország, Németország, focizz velem! Focizol velem, ugye? Naa, focizzunk!

Németország halványan elpirult és Olaszország felé nyújtotta a virágokat. Az olasz értetlenül nézett a virágokra, aztán a németre, de a másik nem nézett rá.

\- Virágok… neked… - motyogta Németország.

Olaszország még mindig értetlenül elvette a csokrot, és elmosolyodott. Aztán lábujjhegyre állt és nyomott egy puszit a szőke enyhén piros arcára.

Sealand kuncogni kezdett.

Németország lesmárolta Olaszországot, amit Sealand nem láthatott, mert a virágcsokrok eltakarták az arcukat. Aztán a német kézen fogta az olaszt, és magával húzta.

 _Később…_

Anglia felpillantott az újságából, és majdnem félrenyelte a teát, amikor Sealand halálsápadt arccal berontott hozzá.

\- Anglia, olyan szörnyű dolgot láttam!


End file.
